poundpuppies1986fandomcom-20200216-history
Fan made artwork by Rigsrigsrigs10918
Pancho.JPG|"Pancho" Bonita.JPG|"Bonita" Pamela.JPG|"Pamela" Cleopatra.JPG|"Cleopatra" Moon Spark.JPG|"Moon Spark" Tatyana.JPG|"Tatyana" Pat and Lorna.JPG|"Pat and Lorna" Kawasenshi.JPG|"Kawasenshi" Cookie and Cupcake 2.JPG|"Cookie and Cupcake" Tumblelina.jpg|"Tumblelina" New Sparky.JPG|"New Sparky" New Sarge.jpg|"New Sarge" Spats Redesigned.jpg|"Spats Redesigned" Whopper Updated.jpg|"Whopper Updated" Starburst.jpg|"Starburst" Janice.jpg|"Janice" Zachary.jpg|"Zachary" Shakespeare 2.jpg Amy 2.jpg Jackie 2.jpg Brittney Stoneheart.jpg Brutus Stoneheart.jpg Konrad Stoneheart.jpg Kactus Jack Stoneheart.jpg Klaude Stoneheart.jpg Debra.jpg Sapphire and Salem.jpg Long Claws 4.jpg Long Claws 3.jpg Long Claws 2.jpg Long Claws 1.jpg Bara.jpg Kaguruma.jpg Kohaku.jpg Daikeizu.jpg Seven Samurai Dogs 2.jpg Seven Samurai Dogs 1.jpg Charlemange and Hairball's children 2.jpg Charlemange and Hairball 's Children 1.jpg Kung Fu Dumbo.JPG New Buffy.JPG Fubuki.jpg Minks Before and After.jpg Bartrand .jpg Ruby.jpg Buffy Remastered.jpg Eric's Hobby.jpg Tony the Artist's Hobby.jpg Title Card for Barky's Collie Folly.jpg Bartrand's Hobby.jpg Buffy.jpg Happy Birthday!.jpg Jelly Bean.jpg Bright Eyes and Igor.jpg Whopper riding on Igor's Back.jpg PoundRaizer Cobalt.jpg Reformed Bartrand.jpg French Mice.jpg Ichiro.jpg Calvin.jpg Veronica.jpg Tricolor and Tony the Artist.jpg Tim Collie Updated.jpg McWhisker.jpg Dark Cloud.jpg Pupnick(Pound Puppy Version).jpg Mimi-Nose's Casual Clothing.jpg Topaz Athletic Form.jpg Magic Vanderfeller.jpg Catgut Jr..jpg Catherine.jpg A Scene from "Catgut the Pound Purry?".jpg Jackie's Stretching Outfit.jpg Jayden.jpg Darius.jpg Bartrand .jpg Gamma and Saul as Dogs.jpg Trixie Updated.jpg Sons and Daughters of Holly's Puppy Pound.jpg Stuffy Remastered.jpg Fifi.jpg Horatio and Irene Vanderfeller.jpg Kefka.jpg Stuffy.jpg Buffy.jpg Reformed Antonio.jpg Reformed Jayden.jpg Reformed Ian.jpg Reformed Darius.jpg Reformed Vivi.jpg Reformed Stephanie.jpg Title Card for The Scientist's Apprentice.jpg Title Card for Bongo Bongo Dumbo.jpg Title Card for Puppy Rock.jpg Title Card for Itching for Adventure.jpg Stephanie the Spiteful.jpg Bartrand the Boastful.jpg Title Card for Beamer and the Blob.jpg Title Card for Bacon Bandit.jpg Catgut the Fighter.jpg Title Card for Gosh oh Golly Gee-nie.jpg Title Card for Dog and Phony Show.jpg Title Card for Gordon's Review.jpg Diamond Donatello After.jpg Diamond Donatello Before.jpg Igor looking for his glasses.jpg Title Card for the Three Pooches.jpg Title Card for Jacket Blues.jpg John.jpg RJ and Sarah Seville.jpg Momo and Violet's Children.jpg Nose Marie and Cooler's Children.jpg Antonio.jpg Ian.jpg Stephanie.jpg Bartrand .jpg Pound Puppies and Holly in the Parallel World.jpg Annie.jpg Sandra.jpg Titan Tony.jpg Whopper riding on Igor's Back.jpg Igor and Whopper 2.jpg Igor, Bright Eyes, and Whopper Powered Up.jpg Igor looking for his glasses.jpg Vigor loves Precious.jpg Bright Eyes Hugging Igor.jpg Igor and Bright Eyes in Valentine Outfits.jpg Igor and Catgut.jpg Igor's Outfit 1.jpg Bigor's Parents.jpg Whopper and Igor as Karakuraizer Rangers.jpg Sick Igor.jpg Bigor.jpg Bright Eyes Loves Igor.jpg Igor's Tango.jpg Vigor the Hypnotist.jpg Igor's Love.jpg Igor and Whopper.jpg Title Card for Jacket Blues.jpg Title Card for Big Brother Catgut.jpg Title Card for More Bark than Bit.jpg Title Card for My Wife and Puppies.jpg Title Card for Puppy Sitters Jitters.jpg Title Card for Revenge of the Retriever.jpg Title Card for Holy Muttrimony.jpg Title Card for One Dumb Dog.jpg Cooler Without his Jacket.jpg Cooler Wearing Tom Jr's Hat.jpg Cooler and Friends to the Rescue!.jpg Cooler and Family Apology.jpg Cooler's Costume.jpg Cooler is Cool.jpg Cooler and Nose Marie Married.jpg "But I'm Cooler's Girlfriend!".jpg Cooler and Holly VS Brattina and Catgut.jpg Cooler's Parents.jpg Nose Marie's Costume.jpg Nose Marie New Design.jpg Nose Marie's Nightmare.jpg Nose Marie ad Viacom Logo.jpg Nose Marie and Universal Logo.jpg Nose Marie and Bright Eyes on the Moon.jpg Nose Marie and Karen II.jpg Nose Marie and Karen.jpg Nose Marie in a Bell Jar.jpg Nose Marie and Jane Jetson.jpg Nose Marie's parents.jpg Driving Nose Marie.jpg Nose Marie and Bright Eyes Flying 2.jpg Bright Eyes and Nose Marie flying.jpg Bright Eyes Shocked.jpg Bright Eyes' Costume.jpg A Boyfriend for Bright Eyes.jpg Bright Eyes' Gift to Pupnick.jpg Angel Bright Eyes and Cheep Cheep.jpg Bright Eyes' Parents.jpg Bright Eyes and Judy Jetson.jpg Howler's Costume.jpg Howler's Parents.jpg|"Herman and Ida" Tandy, Randy, and Sandy by a Bale of Hay.JPG|"Tandy, Randy, and Sandy resting by a bay of hale" Rusty and his family updated.JPG|"Rusty, Lucy, Candy, Andy, and Mandy Updated" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 Anita.JPG|"Anita" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 Anchor.JPG|"Anchor" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 Lassie McTerrier.JPG|"Lassie McTerrier" Pupnick Jr..jpg|"Pupnick Jr." Cherry.jpg|"Cherry" Roxanne.jpg|"Roxanne" Baxter.jpg|"Baxter" Pupnick's Parents.JPG|"Puplina and Lay-Sobaki" Twitchy 2.JPG Jazzy 2.JPG Spunky 2.JPG Twitchy.JPG Jazzy.JPG Spunky.JPG Spudge Remastered.JPG Karol Stoneheart.JPG Bartholomew Barracuda.JPG Slushy's Battle Stance.JPG Slushy 2.JPG Slushy.JPG Kyle.JPG Hibiscus.JPG Togo.JPG Linus.JPG Pencil.JPG Kisa.JPG|"Kisa" Little Paw.JPG Leonardo.JPG Brezza.JPG Cavallo.JPG Chic.JPG|Chic Claudette.JPG|"Claudette Katzenjammer" Ginnie.JPG|"Ginnie" Lee the Martial Artist.jpg Summer Twitchy.JPG Summer Winky.JPG Summer Slushy.JPG Summer Jazzy.JPG Summer Spunky.JPG Summer Sparky.JPG Summer Rosy.JPG Summer Stuffy.JPG Summer Buffy.JPG Summer Gloomy.JPG Summer Smokey.JPG Summer Sarge.JPG Jeanie.JPG|Jeanie Purrington Zany 2.JPG Witty 2.JPG Witty.JPG Zany.JPG Wendy.JPG Nathan Leash.JPG Casual Cary.JPG Casual Celia.JPG Hydra.JPG Milady 2.JPG Houndton 2.JPG Kojiro.JPG Sawyer.JPG Bouncy.JPG Ridgeback.JPG Yuri.JPG Evil Kisa.JPG Hibiscus in Pajamas.JPG Victoria Reformed.JPG Scruffles and Truffles.JPG Yakima Reformed.JPG Ethan Reformed.JPG Kanashimi Reformed.JPG Victoria.JPG Yakima.JPG Ethan.JPG Kanashimi.JPG Templeton and Glimmer.JPG Casual Anchor.JPG Summer Zany.JPG Spice 2.jpg Gupta.JPG Summer Witty.JPG Ryoma and Ryu.JPG This is a gallery of fan-made artwork by Rigsrigsrigs10918. Category:Gallery Category:Fan Fiction